Four Hot Cheerleaders
by prettygleeofyou
Summary: AU: Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel go to an all girl cheer-leading boarding school. Brittana and Faberry. Bad at summaries but yeah... hahaha... It is meant to be a one shot but if i get reviews of people who want more i will add a few more chapter :D
1. Chapter 1

**Four Hot Cheerleaders**

I felt a hand rest on my hip, it tightened its grip and they pulled their body closer to mine. I could feel the heat radiating from them and it sent a tingle down my spine. Their bare leg rubbed up against mine, the skin on skin contact felt… electric. I slowly moved my hand down and placed it on theirs. A moan was released from the girl behind me and a small throbbing started to form between my legs. It was nice... I liked it. My body was starting to feel tight and I needed to move from the position I was in but I didn't want this – whatever it was – to be ruined. I careful stretch out slightly before curling my legs up again. I heard a grumble from behind me and she started to stir. Oh shit, did I wake her up?

"Santana?"

I wanted to answer. My mouth moved but nothing came out. I rolled over and I was faced with her, our lips millimetres away. I leaned in but someone called my name again.

"Santana!"

A light broke the perfect image of the girl before me and Brittany started to fade away.

"Santana get up!"

I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head. Why did it have to be a dream? I closed my eyes and tried to return to the blissful state of sleep and continue my dream but I couldn't.

"Santana did you not hear me?"

I heard footsteps coming closer to my bed. Before I knew it I was hit with a cold breeze. I blindly searched for my covers but they were gone. I reluctantly opened my eyes and was met with the face of Quinn. I groaned again and I could hear my her sigh.

"Santana, you have to get up."

"I'm getting up Q. Ge'ez."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Once the fuzzy stars had disappeared, from rubbing my eyes too much, Quinn was gone and the door was shut. I sighed in relief.

Shit Quinn was right. It was already 8am. I got off my bed and headed into my on suite. Looking in the mirror I cringed. My morning look is not a good look. I fixed my hair into my high pony and applied my makeup.

"Mmmm… sexy."

One last look in the mirror I walked out of the bathroom and over to my wardrobe. Not that it was much use; my clothes spent the majority of their time on the floor. I had my own room and it was heaven. Apart from the fact Brittany wasn't allowed to stay with me. Some stupid rule about "no sex". Whatever, it's a stupid rule.

* * *

Me and Brittany met last year when we both started at this Cheerleading school. I knew when I met her that I loved her. It might sound cheesy but it really was love at first sight. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled at me was enough to send me flying head over heels for the perfect blonde.

I had joined with Quinn, my best friend. We both enjoyed cheerleading and our parents had agreed to send us to this school. I really wanted to go here because it meant I didn't have to stay at home with my parents for 4 years while I went to high school. This way I was with friends all the time, and that appealed to me more.

Brittany had come with her friend Rachel Berry. Yes, she is as annoying as her name sounds. I try to get on with her for Brittany's sake but Berry is just so… irritable! She constantly talks about how she's going to be famous and when she starts talking she doesn't stop. Oh, and she likes to sing.

When we first got to the school, Quinn and I shared a room and Britt and Berry shared one. I guess they wanted to keep us with our friends. We worked hard through last year and we were suddenly all the best in the school. We got moved to the top floor of the apartment buildings where the students stay and all got a room each. There are only four rooms at the top so we get the floor to ourselves.

* * *

Dropping the straps of my vest and untying the bow on my shorts they fell to the floor. I picked out Brittany's favourite thong of mine and the sexiest bra I owned because there was no doubt she would see them sometime today. It's been a year since we first met and I wanted it to be special. I stepped into the thong and clipped my bra up. I was about to turn around and grab my uniform that I had thrown on my unmade bed but I felt arms snake around my waist and pull me close.

"Mmmm… Hello to you to Britt." I relaxed into the body behind me and joined our hands just above the hem of my panties.

"How did you know it was babe?" Brittany asked innocently as she started to leave open-mouthed kiss down the right side of my next. I moulded into the touch and leant my head back further on Brittany's left shoulder. It gave her more skin to kiss and gave me more pleasure.

"Who else would I let in here willingly?" I smirked. Brittany bit down lightly on my shoulder and I let out a high-pitched groan. I turned around in her arms so I could see her face. I rested my hands on her shoulders and she moved hers to my hips. Brittany's eyes were filled with love. I loved the way she looked at me; it was as though she could see into my soul. She was the only one who knew me. Who knew the real me.

"You shouldn't let anyone else in her this willingly." Brittany purred and she leant down to capture my lips in hers. It was slow and gentle and passionate. These kinds of kisses made my heart swoon. I pulled back causing Brittany to pout. I kissed away her pout before releasing myself from her arms. I walked over to my bed and knowing Brittany was watching me I added an extra sway to my hips as I walked. I knew my butt looked great and Brittany loved it.

"Come to think of it Britt, I always let Quinn in here… willingly." I turned my head to look at Brittany and winked. Brittany walked up behind me and spun me around. I had the backs of my knees on the edge of my bed and my uniform in my hand. I was so close to falling on the bed if Brittany didn't have her hands holding me on the small of my back. Brittany took my uniform out of my hand and threw it on the floor. "Hey! I just washed -." I was cut off by Brittany's lips on mine again. It was short and sweet and only lasted a few seconds before Brittany pulled back.

"Well I hope Quinn doesn't do this." Brittany's hands roamed down my body until they reached the backs of my thighs. She gripped them and hoisted me up so my legs could wrap around Brittany waist.

"What if I said that she did? Would I be in trouble?" I gave Brittany a smirk. I loved making Brittany jealous; the sex was so good when she becomes possessive.

"You would be a bad girl Santana. And those bad girls need to be taught a lesson." Brittany threw me on the bed and climbed up my body with her lips until she reached my mouth. She ghosted over my lips, lightly grazing them with her teeth.

"Punish me Britt." I husked out at her. Brittany moved down my neck and attached her lips to my collar bone. She bit down, hard, I knew she would leave a mark but right now I couldn't care less. I moved my hands down to Brittany's tie and started to untie it. I discarded it and went to work on her shirt. All the while Brittany left a trail of marks down neck. I unbuttoned Brittany's shirt and pushed it off down her shoulders and threw it to join my uniform and her tie. Brittany left my neck and sat up so she was straddling my thighs.

"You are so beautiful San." Brittany's eyes raked over my body and she smiled down at me admiringly.

"I love you Brit."

"I love you more San." Brittany slowly leaned down and took my lips in hers. She swiped her tongue along my bottom lip and I granted her access. Her tongue entered my mouth and twirled around mine. Our tongues danced the salsa around our mouths. It was magic. The feel of our breast pressed up against each other sent a throbbing ache between my legs. I moaned into Brittany's mouth. We were so engrossed in our activities that neither of us noticed a knock at the door.

"San, have you seen -." Quinn walked but stopped as soon as she saw us on the bed. "Santana! Brittany!" Quinn shouted, I heard her and so did Brittany because she pulled away and looked up at the door.

"You alright Q?" I asked, making sure there was a tinge of annoyance in my voice.

"You two really need to keep it in your pants. And I was looking for Britt but I guess you have her... occupied." Quinn raised her eyebrow in a way that only Quinn could before shaking her head, walking out the room and shutting the door.

"Quinn's right. We should save this for later." Brittany stood up and started to put her shirt back on.

"Oh come on Britt-Britt! Quinn's just sexually frustrated and jealous!" I argued with her, not wanting this perfect morning to stop.

"How is Quinn sexually frustrated?" Brittany laughed as she threw me my uniform. A signal I should put some clothes on.

"Didn't you hear? That troll she calls a girlfriend has said they can't have sex until we win a competition this year. Something about Quinn being too distracted. I don't know what about Berry that is distracting but you know…" I sighed as I pulled my skin-tight black trousers up my legs.

"Her name is Rachel and don't be mean. She is really nice." I sighed and shook my head but Brittany just giggled. "And I didn't know Rachel said no sex. She's as bad as this school!" Brittany laughed and then walked into my bathroom to check her makeup.

"This school is so shit sometimes." I grumbled as I pulled my tie up, the finishing touches to my uniform. Just as I was putting my shoes on a bell went off. "Speaking of school. It's breakfast!" I cheered sarcastically. Brittany emerged from the bathroom looking stunning as ever.

"Don't be too down babe. I will let you feed me if you're lucky." Brittany winked at me before leaving me to chase after her.

* * *

_AN:_

_Do you guys want more or..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Hot Cheerleaders**

"Morning you two!"

I was greeted with the all too happy morning person that is known as Rachel Berry. Why is she so bloody happy all the flipping time?! Quinn was - of course - loyally by her side and I had no doubt that they were holding hands under the table. I don't understand why they are still so weird about being all over each other in public, they got together shortly after me and Britts. Britts and I are always all over each other, yeah some might find it weird but if two people who are in love want to show it then let them!

"Morning Rachel!" Brittany replied cheerily and took a seat opposite Rachel. I grunted a response to Rachel and sat down next to Britt.

"So are you as excited as I am for the first day of school?" Rachel asked enthusiastically, I could not deal with her personality this early.

"Rachel, before you drone on about how thrilled you are that it's the start of school I need to get at least a gallon of coffee into my blood stream. You and your optimism are exhausting." I sighed and stood up, walking over to the coffee machine.

I filled up two mugs, one for me and one for Britts; I turned around and felt someone collide into to me.

"Hey watch where you're going you little brat!" I shouted. The hot coffee had been thrown over me and my uniform, basically scolding my breasts.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I am such an idiot!" The girl who had collided into me was now frantically looking round for something to help wipe up the mess. I was not in the mood for dealing with this right now. The girl found a napkin and started to pat it on my chest where the coffee had spilt.

"Excuse me. What do you think you are doing?" I questioned the girl in relation to her touching me. She looked up at me shocked before stuttering her reply.

"I-I was j-just cleaning the m-mess…" I held my hand up as a signal for her to stop talking; she closed her mouth and stood up straight.

"You know who I am right?" The girl nodded. "Good, then you know that I am not one to be messed with. So I suggest that you take your flat little arse out of my area before I ends you!"

The girl stood there not moving, I'm guessing it was due to fears but I was not in a caring mood. Luckily for the girl Quinn had joined us.

"Hey, I'm Quinn. I would recommend you to go join your friends because Santana isn't lying." The girl nodded and hastily walked away.

"What was that for Quinn? I was handling it!" I moaned at Quinn, lightly slapping her on the arm. She held her arm where I had hit her and made a sarcastic "ouch" noise.

"You was not handling it!" Quinn argued. "You don't want to get in trouble for bullying one of the new girls on their first day." I sighed in defeat because Quinn was right. I didn't want to get stuck on water bottle duty during the first practise tonight. I was thankful she saved me but I wouldn't tell her that.

"Whatever Fabray! Just get Britts and me some coffee." Quinn laughed but nodded so I turned around and walked back over to our table.

* * *

I had just received my timetable for the semester and I only had 2 lessons with Britts, not including the three hours of cheerleading we had at the end of the day. We had Spanish and Music together and I had neither today. I was currently heading to Maths, which I had with Berry. Oh the joys.

Brittany had wanted to go to class on time today so I couldn't get my sweet lady kisses before my first lesson and it made me sad. Last year, any free time we had, we would be in the closest empty class room getting our mack on for a few minutes. It wasn't very much but it would tie me over until I could get Brittany alone and at my mercy.

I walked through the door and the class room was empty. I thought maybe Rachel would at least be here but she wasn't so I took my seat near the window on the far left. That way I could at least have some entertainment looking out the window. I put my bag under the desk and let my gaze drift to the new kids starting their first 3 hour cheerleading period. I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face watching them. I remember my first brutal time with Coach Sylvester; she pushed us so hard it was awful. But if she didn't, I wouldn't have become one of the best. Yeah she was a monster, but you put up with a little evil if you are achieving.

"Morning Santana, you're here a little early aren't you?" Rachel broke me out of my daze as she walked over and took the seat next to me.

"Brittany didn't want to make out before class." I mumbled in reply, not making eye contact with Rachel. We have known each other for a year now but we just have connected on the same level I have with Quinn and definitely not the same level as Brittany.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how much you love doing that with Brittany." Rachel sounded sympathetic and it make me laugh. "What's got you laughing? I didn't realise Satan could laugh." Rachel winked at me when I turned to look her.

"I was just wondering why you and Q aren't having any sex." Rachel blushed slightly but answered anyway.

"Well, I don't want to her to get distracted."

"Not being funny Berry, but what about you is distracting." I asked laughing at what she had just said. Other girls started to enter the class room and take their seats but the teacher still wasn't here. Rachel leaned over to me and spoke quietly so no one else heard her.

"I think Quinn finds me very distracting when I wear nothing but my black heels." Okay, I was officially crept out by that. I did not need to know what that got up to after hours.

"Rachel, that is gross. Why would you put that image in my head?" I shook my head and turned my attention to the front just as the teacher walked in.

* * *

"So are you two doing anything special tonight?" Quinn asked me and Britts as we sat in the same position as breakfast. It was now lunch and I was starving. I had already had maths and biology with Berry and history with Quinn. After lunch was cheerleading and I needed all the energy I could get before it. I shovelled down my Panini and was now starting on the side salad.

"I was going to take San out somewhere special." Brittany grinned at Rachel and Quinn before turning to me and placing a light kiss on my lips. I swallowed what I had in my mouth before speaking.

"Wait, what? You're going to take me out?" Brittany just nodded and grinned like a happy child. I tilted my head to the side and gave her my most loving smile. "Awwh Britts you don't have to take me out. I'm easy; you don't have to plan something all big and fancy."

"I bet you're easy!" Quinn laughed, turning my words into some dirty innuendo.

"Shut it Q!" I gave Quinn my best death glare before turning back to Brittany and taking her hand in mine. "But I'm being serious Britt, we can just stay in my room all night." Brittany shook her head and was about to speak before Quinn piped in again.

"I'm sure you already spent enough time in your room already San." This time both Quinn and Rachel were laughing.

"Quinn shut the fuck up." I gave Quinn and Rachel my death glare again and they shut up. I nodded in approval and then face Brittany again.

"But San, I planned it all out. It's going to be a proper date! I'm going to pick you up at 7 and we are going to go out." Brittany put on her authoritative voice and I was putty in her hands. I couldn't form any words so I just nodded. Brittany leant in and captured my lips in hers and we exchanged a passionate kiss. Her tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I granted her access. We battled for dominance in the cage that was our mouths. The outside world turned to dust as I got lost in the wonder that was Brittany. I could kiss her lips all day if I could. They were so soft and always tasted of strawberries. It was pure heaven. Before I could get to taken away in the moment, I was brought back to the dulling reality of life as I felt food being thrown at my head. I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to be faced with Quinn and Rachel smirking at us.

"What's your problem?" I asked annoyed they had stopped mine and Brittany's moment.

"You are so whipped!" Rachel giggled, hooking her arm around Quinn's and resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I'm not!" I tried to defend. I was supposed to be the badass at this school.

"Don't even try to deny it San! You do anything Brittany asks you to do!" Quinn agreed with Rachel, resting her head on top of Rachel's head.

"Whatever!" I sighed crossing my arms and pouting.

"San…" Brittany's soft, sweet voice carried over the noise of the busy cafeteria. My head automatically turning to face her. Brittany leaned in and kissed my pout away. I closed my eyes and moaned into her mouth. Brittany pulled away but I kept my eyes closed, lost in the taste of her irresistible lips. I uncrossed my arms and relaxed my shoulders.

"San…" Brittany said again, this time whispering it into my ear. I fluttered my eyelashes until my eyes opened and looked Brittany straight in the eye. She placed a hand on my cheek and I felt myself lean into the touch.

"You are most certainly whipped for me." I nodded and Brittany smiled with pride. I could only smile back at her, her smile was contagious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Hot Cheerleaders**

"What was that?" Coach Sue shouted down the megaphone. Brittany, Rachel, Santana and Quinn had been going over the new, elaborate, routine their coach had put together. And it was hell. "Well I give up. You losers hit the showers; I need to get away from this mediocrity before I die." The girls all sulked off the field and headed for the locker room.

"Well that was fun!" Santana groaned sarcastically as she opened her gym locker to collect her things.

"I know right! I love being yelled at constantly and having to run millions of laps." Quinn smirked. Quinn and Santana's lockers were next to each other with Brittany and Rachel's opposite.

"Oh stop being so moody Santana." Rachel laughed as she and Brittany came walking into the locker room smiling.

"Shut up Berry." Santana scolded as she began to pack her things into her sports bag.

"San…" Brittany warned, giving Santana a light tap on the arm. Santana sighed and turned to face Rachel.

"Im sorry." Santana said blandly before turning back around, picking up her bag and slamming her locker door then storming out.

"Well someone's in a good mood." Quinn sniggered as she closed her locker and hung her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah right!" Rachel scoffed. "Anyway, good luck tonight Britt." Brittany turned to Rachel and grinned.

"Thanks Rach!" Brittany pulled her bag out and shut her locker door as Rachel did the same.

"Wait, what's tonight?" Quinn asked confused, as she leaned up against the lockers holding her phone.

"Britt has the special dinner planned for Satan. She told us about it at breakfast." Rachel said as though it was obvious, and Quinn nodded her head – a sign she remembered.

"So, where are you going?" Quinn asked, putting her phone away.

"The Rosewood Inn. I got us a room" Brittany smiled sheepishly.

"Awwh, Britt that's so sweet. You going to be there all weekend?" Quinn asked. Brittany nodded

"I hope so." Brittany answered grinning. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other sceptically.

"Britt… we didn't need to know that."

* * *

Brittany knocked on the door of Santana's room but didn't get an answer. She knocked again but still didn't get an answer so she opened the door and walked in. Brittany could hear the water running indicating that Santana was in the shower. She placed her bag down on the chair by the door and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Santana?" Brittany called but Santana couldn't hear her. Brittany opened the door and entered the bathroom. Santana noticed the door open and turned around to see who had come in.

"Brittany? To what do i owe the pleasure?" Santana asked cheekily.

"Well today is an important day." Brittany winked.

"What is today?" Santana asked jokingly-confused.

"You mean you don't know what today is?" Brittany asked fakingly-hurt

"I'm sorry, i don't." Santana winked.

"well am i going to have to remind you?" Brittany asked as she pulled her top over her head and started to unbutton her trousers until she was left naked.

"Yes please." Santana winked. Brittany opened the shower door and stepped in.

"Well today it has been exactly one year since me and my girlfriend got together."

"Oh really. Hows that going?" Santana raised an eyebrow when Brittany pressed their bodies together under the running water.

"Really good. Shes extremely sexy."

"I know i am." Santana winked. Brittany lightly tapped Santana's nose an pouted.

"What?" Santana asked giggling.

"You broke character."

"I'm sorry Britt-Britt." Santana apologized and kissed Brittany's pout.

"I suppose i can forgive you." Brittany grinned.

"Good, because i'm really looking forward to tonight." Santana smiled, lightly stroking Brittany's arm.

"Me too." Brittany agreed, tucking a wet strand of hair behind Santana's ear.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Santana asked.

"Now if i did that, i'd have to kill you." Brittany shrugged and shook her head.

"Oh come on Britt! Tell meee! Please!"

"You're going to have to wait San." Brittany laughed

"But Britt! I want to know!"

"Why can't you wait?" Brittany asked.

"Because how am i supposed to know what to wear?" Santana whined.

"You are actually so adorable you know that?" Brittany winked.

"Britt i'm serious!"

"So am i." Brittany kissed Santana's lips. "But i'm not telling you."

"What if begged?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like down on your knees beg?" Brittany asked suspiciously. Santana nodded and shrunk down until she was on her knees. "San..." But that's all she could say before she felt Santana's tongue between her legs. "Oh god..." Brittany mumbled.

* * *

"Quinn? Rachel?" Brittany asked as she opened Quinn's door.

"Yeah Britt?" Quinn answered and Brittany walked into Quinn's room to see Quinn and Rachel cuddling on Quinn's bed.

"How do i look?" Brittany asked grinning as she twirled around in a dress that was clearly new. It wasn't too fancy but it wasn't too casual - just right.

"Britt, you look beautiful!" Rachel smiled happily.

"Yeah you really do. Is this for your date tonight?" Quinn asked and Brittany nodded.

"Yep, i'm picking her up in five minutes. She's coming here when she's ready." Before Rachel or Quinn could question why there was a knock on the door. "That must be her!" Brittany ran over to the door and opened it.

Santana was stood there with a bouquet of lilies.

"Britt." Santana greeted with a smile.

"San." Brittany smiled back.

"You look gorgeous."

"So do you." Brittany replied.

"Hi Santana." Rachel greeted from the bed.

"Rachel. Quinn." Santana greeted back politely.

"May i escort you to your ride my lady?" Brittany winked at Santana and held out her hand. Santana nodded and took Brittany's hand as they walked out, closing the door behind them.

Once they had left Quinn got up off her bed and started to put her shoes on.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"We, are going to the Rosewood Inn for dinner." Quinn said throwing Rachel her jacket.

"Why?" Rachel giggled.

"Because something is going to happen."

"How do you know she's going to do that?" Rachel asked.

"I just have a feeling!" Rachel laughed and stood up off the bed. "Now get your shoes, we're going out for dinner."

* * *

"Lopez-Pierce. Table for two." Brittany said, squeezing Santana's hand and giving her a smile.

"Ahh yes, follow me." The waiter walked off and the two girls followed him.

"Lopez-Pierce hey?" Santana asked in a whisper and Brittany just nodded.

They walked past lots of other couples dining at candle light. They walked over to a table set up by a window. Brittany pulled out Santana's chair and gestured for Brittany to sit down. Santana smiled and sat down.

"Can i get you two lovely ladies a drink?" The waiter asked.

"Could we have your best bottle of wine?" Brittany asked and the waiter nodded before walking off.

"Wine, hey? Trying to get me in your bed tonight?" Santana joked.

"I hope so." Brittany winked over her menu. A few moments later the waiter came back with the wine and took their orders.

...

"Where are they?" Quinn asked as she tried to look for Brittany and Santana.

"Hello, can i help?" A waitress asked Quinn and Rachel.

"Err... erm..." Quinn stuttered still trying to look for the couple.

"Could we have a table for two? We don't have a reservation." The waitress nodded and looked at the books.

"Follow me." She said. Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her after the waitress.

"Where would you like to sit?" The waitress asked, Quinn looked around and saw Santana and Brittany, hitting Rachel lightly when she did.

"There's fine." Rachel pointed to a table close to Santana and Brittany's but out of view from the girls.

...

"This place is lovely Britt-Britt. You know, i am so lucky to have you." Santana said.

"San..." Brittany said embarrassed as she reached across the table and took Santana's hands in her own.

"I'm not kidding. You are so amazing and kind and caring. You do so much for me, just looking at this place - it can't have been cheap - you always make me feel special."

"I do my best." Brittany smiled.

"And i love you." Santana said, pulling Brittany's hand up to kiss it.

"I love you more."

...

"What are they doing now?" Quinn asked.

"Santana said she loves Brittany and kissed her hand." Rachel answered, looking at her menu.

"What else?"

"Nothing yet, they are just talking. You know like a couple on a date." Rachel said, shaking her head. "You know, this could be a date for us as well."

"What?"

"Well, why don't we forget about them for a little while and just spend time with each other. It's been a month since we actually went out on a date." Rachel said placing her menu down.

"Has it been that long?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry Rach. I just kind of forgot about romance since you said you don't want to have sex anymore."

"I didnt mean for the rest of time." Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn.

"So... you want to do it?"

"Not right now. I want my dinner."

"And then..." Quinn asked.

"And then we will see." Rachel said picking her menu up again.

* * *

"Well that meal was beautiful Britt." Santana said as she finished her glass of wine.

"I know right." Brittany grinned. Santana placed her glass down and smiled. "So... you ready to go upstairs?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded.

Brittany stood up and held out her hand. Santana took it and they walked out of the restaurant through a door that led to the attached hotel. They walked hand in hand down a corridor until they came to the room at the end. Brittany opened her purse and took out the key card to open the door. Brittany stepped out the way and allowed Santana to enter first and Santana gasped when she walked in.

The bed, freshly and neatly made was covered in red rose petals. Candles had been lit all around the room. Lillies in vases sat on the window ledge and on all the tops. Laying on top of the bed was a black corset, thong and heels. When Santana turned back to Brittany, her dress was off and she was in an outfit matching the one on the bed except is was red.

"I thought we could have some fun this weekend?" Brittany winked.

...

"Erm... excuse me?" Rachel and Quinn's waitress was trying the catch the attention of the pair but they weren't paying attention. Rachel was sat on Quinn's lap as they took it in turns to feed each other chocolate strawberries with their mouths. Three empty bottles of wine sat on their table, a fourth almost finished. "Excuse me." The waitress said more forcefully this time.

"Yes?" Rachel sighed, turning around in Quinn's lap - her legs now wrapped around Quinn and the chair - so she faced the waitress.

"We're closing the restaurant. Either get a room or leave."

"Fine, book us a room." Rachel said and the waitress walked off as Quinn started laughing. "What's so funny?" Rachel asked.

"You have chocolate all around your mouth." Quinn leant up and kissed away the chocolate mess. "There. All better." Quinn winked. The waitress came back and gave Rachel a room key.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Rachel asked wiggling the key.

"Yes!" Quinn grinned. She gripped Rachel's thighs and stood up carrying Rachel.

...

"Britt?" Santana called as she exited the bathroom in a robe. She had put on the outfit Brittany had chosen for her. Brittany was sat on the edge of the bed and stood up as soon as Santana walked out the bathroom.

Brittany walked up to Santana. She took the belt of the rope and pulled it lightly so it came undone. Santana shook the robe off her shoulders so it feel to the floor.

"Britt - " Santana started but Brittany cut her off with a kiss.

"Shh... No talking." Brittany whispered. She moved away from Santana and walked over to her phone on the side, she pressed a few buttons and the song 'how to save a life' came on. Brittany walked back over to Santana and pulled her in closer by her hips. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. "We're going to dance." Brittany whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Hot Cheerleaders**

"Quinn! Hurry up!" Rachel whined next to Quinn who was trying to open the door to their hotel room.

"Done it!" Quinn cheered as the door final opened, she turned to Rachel and lips were suddenly attached to hers.

Quinn let out a moan when she felt Rachel's tongue sneak into her mouth. Rachel removed herself from Quinn and walked backwards into the room. She stood in the doorway and unzipped her dress and it dropped to the floor. Quinn's mouth dropped at Rachel's sudden confidence, Rachel bit her lip and looked down for a moment.

"Damn Rach…" Quinn smirked, going back to her smooth self. Rachel looked up and raised her eyebrow. She summoned Quinn into the room with her finger and Quinn rushed n, shutting the door behind her.

Quinn pulled Rachel so their bodies were pressed against each other's. Their lips connected in a desperate kiss as Rachel rushed to strip Quinn of her top and jeans. Quinn pulled away slightly so Rachel could pull her top over her head. As soon as Quinn was in her underwear Rachel pulled her back in for a hot and heavy kiss. Rachel held Quinn's face with her hands to deepen the already adoring kiss. Quinn hands couldn't decide where to stay as they roamed up and down Rachel's sides from her hair down to her arse.

…

Santana's arms were wrapped around Brittany's neck as their half-naked bodies clung to each other. Brittany had her hands possessively on Santana's waist as they swayed to the music. Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder while Brittany rested her head upon Santana's. The song that was playing stopped as another started. Santana pulled her head up and looked into Brittany's eyes.

"Britt… this is beautiful. The room, you, this night. It's all perfect."

"You're perfect." Brittany whispered as she kissed Santana's forehead. "You're adorable." Brittany said as she kissed Santana's right cheek. "You're gorgeous." She said as she kissed her other cheek. "You're sexy." Brittany said as their lips grazed each other's. Santana leaned forward so their lips could finally touch but Brittany moved so she was kissing down Santana's neck. "You're magical." Kiss. "You're desirable." Kiss. "You're Passionate." Kiss. "You're mine." Brittany placed one last kiss above the valley between Santana's breasts.

"Britt…" Brittany looked up and could tell by the look in Santana's eye that she needed it and she needed it now, but Brittany wanted this to last.

"What Santana, what's the matter?" Brittany asked seductively as she walked over to the window and looked out.

"Brittany I need you." Santana said as she followed Brittany to the window and wrapped her arms around Brittany from behind, giving her breasts a squeeze. Brittany moaned and fell back onto Santana's body from the surprise touch. But she suddenly remembered that she wanted to be in control and pulled herself away from Santana.

"How much?" Brittany asked with a smirk as she walked into the bathroom to look at her face in the mirror.

"More than you know." Santana said as she stood behind Brittany again and kissed her shoulder. Brittany shook her head and turned around so they were face to face.

"Well in that case you need to do exactly as I say." Santana looked at Brittany cautiously before nodding. "Exactly Santana or no sex." Santana nodded more enthusiastically this time. Brittany smirked.

"First, go sit on the bed with your legs spread." Santana raised an eyebrow. Brittany had been dominant before, but never like this and to be totally honest she was slightly worried. Brittany leant in next to Santana's ear and whispered. "No sex." Before pulling away. Santana nodded and began to walk over to the bed. As she turned around Brittany slapped her arse causing Santana to jump and yelp a little bit. Brittany grinned smugly - she was going to enjoy this.

…

Quinn and Rachel were still ferociously attacking each other's mouths, their tongues the swords.

"God Quinn…" Rachel mumbled. "When did you become so desperate?"

"Shut up Rach and kiss me." Quinn said as she pulled Rachel over to the bed and pushed her backwards onto it. Just as Quinn was about to jump onto Rachel, Rachel stopped her.

"Wait, are we really going to do this? What about the no sex?" Rachel asked, sitting up slightly, resting on her elbows.

"I don't know Rach, you tell me. You're the one who made the stupid rule." Quinn huffed.

"It wasn't stupid. We were having way too much sex, everywhere. We even got caught doing it in one of those beds at the store!"

"Oh come on Rach! You wanted to do it there. And anyway, we didn't get caught the seven other times we did it." Quinn argued.

"We were still doing it too much; you're just horny all the time."

"Can you blame me?" Quinn smirked. "Have you actually seen you? You're smokin' Rachel!"

"I may be totally hot, but I'm not just some…thing you can hump into oblivion because you can't control your hormones!"

"Are you saying you don't get extremely turned on at inappropriate moments?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No… not at all." Rachel said, trying to hide her smile as she turned away.

"It's not good to lie Rachel." Quinn smirked as she unclipped her bra and pulled off her panties. "Look at me Rachel." Rachel looked up and her eyes bulged. "Now tell me I don't turn you on." Quinn slowly moved forward until she was between Rachel's legs that were slightly hanging off the bed. Rachel went to open her mouth but no words came out. "Tell me…"Quinn husked as she climbed on top of Rachel, so their faces were millimetres apart. Rachel gulped and looked down at Quinn's hanging chest. She licked her lips and Quinn laughed. "My eyes are up here." Rachel shook her head and looked up.

"Just fuck me." Rachel sighed as she pulled Quinn in for another kiss.

…

Brittany kept eye contact with Santana as she walked over to the edge of the bed. She climbed onto the bed so she was on all fours. She crawled up to Santana until her face was hovering over Santana's centre. Brittany lightly kissed above the hem of Santana's thong and Santana's hips bucked up to try and gain some friction. This made Brittany move away completely.

"Britt…" Santana whined.

"No talking." Brittany instructed and Santana nodded. Satisfied, Brittany returned to her previous position and kissed the hem line again. Then she took the thong between her teeth and started to rip it off Santana, slowly, with her teeth. Santana watched Brittany's every move, moaning at the slight touch of Brittany's teeth through the material. Once Brittany reached Santana's ankles she pulled it off and held it in her mouth before throwing it on the floor, never using her hands.

Brittany then kissed each of Santana's ankles, placing a path of kisses up both of the tanned legs until she reached Santana's hip bone. Brittany gripped Santana's thighs and pushed the Latina's legs even further apart. Leaning down, Brittany lightly licked along Santana's clit causing a moan to come out.

"God San, you're so wet already." Brittany smirked.

"It's all for you." Santana breathed out, trying to control herself. Brittany smirked again and got up off the bed. "Where are you going?" Santana whined.

"I said no talking." Brittany shrugged as she started to remove her thong and corset but left on her heels. Santana's eyes widened at Brittany's now completely naked form. Brittany walked back over to Santana and climbed on top of her, straddling Santana's stomach so Santana could just feel Brittany's wetness through the material of her black corset.

"Can you feel that?" Brittany husked and Santana nodded - moving her hands so they could rest on Brittany's thighs. Brittany smiled and lifted herself up and snaked her hand down between her own legs until they reached Santana's centre and plunged 3 fingers straight into Santana. Santana groaned and threw her head backwards onto the pillow. Brittany took out her fingers before repeating the action. She did again, and again – each time receiving a moan from the Latina. Just before Santana could have her orgasm, Brittany pulled her fingers out completely and bringing them out from between their legs. Santana looked up and pouted. Brittany leaned forward and gave Santana a kiss before moving over to her ear to whisper something.

"I want to ride your face." Brittany's voice was deep and it turned Santana on even more. She nodded and Brittany moved so her wet centre was dripping above Santana's face. Santana stuck out her tongue and lapped up some of the juices already there. "Stick your tongue out." Brittany ordered and Santana did what she was told. Brittany lowered herself down until Santana's tongue was deep inside her. Santana held onto Brittany's thighs as she continued to ride Santana's tongue. Santana was so horny. Brittany had worked her up and was now just riding her face. Santana was smothered by Brittany and she needed to be touched. She moved one hand from Brittany's thigh and began to rub circles on her own clit.

"San… San… I-I'm nearly there…" Brittany got out those words just as she toppled over the edge, screaming Santana's name. Santana continued to let Brittany ride out her high as she stuck three fingers inside herself and reached orgasm. She screamed Brittany's name but it was muffled as her face was buried deep between Brittany's legs.

Brittany moved herself off of Santana and down so she was straddling Santana's stomach again just as Santana removed her own hand. Brittany looked at the glistening fingers and looked at Santana whose eyes were closed and her head was resting back against the pillow. Brittany took the hand that Santana had just pleasured herself with and brought the fingers up to her mouth. She stuck out her tongue and licked them clean. Santana opened her eyes and made eye contact with Brittany.

…

Rachel lay beneath Quinn as she attacked Rachel's neck with kisses, bites and licks. With every touch Rachel groaned – it had been so long since they had been intimate like this. Rachel stretched her neck back to give the blonde more room to work as she ran her hands down Quinn's sides, stopping at her arse when Quinn bit harder than expected and Rachel squeezed Quinn's arse causing the blonde to moan against Rachel's skin. Quinn let go of Rachel's neck and sat up so she was straddling Rachel's thighs.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned at the lack of contact.

Quinn looked down at Rachel in her underwear. Quinn licked her lips before moving Rachel's bra straps down her arms slowly. Rachel lay underneath Quinn with her hands resting on Quinn's thighs – gently tracing patterns. Quinn snaked her arms under Rachel and unclipped the bra and threw it in the same direction as the dress. After taking a moment to enjoy the sight, Quinn took one of Rachel's nipples in her mouth and twirled her tongue around it. Rachel groaned and arched her back off the bed and Quinn grinned. Once she was satisfied, Quinn moved onto Rachel's other nipple and repeated her actions.

Rachel pulled Quinn's head back up to hers and joined their lips in a heated kiss. Rachel stuck her tongue into Quinn's mouth trying to regain some dominance. When she thought Quinn was distracted enough she used all her energy to flip them over to Quinn was on bottom. Before Quinn could notice what was happening Rachel had a leg on each side of Quinn's waist and was sitting up massaging Quinn's breasts in her hands – rolling her nipples between her fingers. It was Quinn's turn to groan as copied Rachel's actions a moment earlier by arching her back off the bed and holding onto Rachel's waist. Quinn moved her hands down towards Rachel's centre and realised she still hand panties on. Quinn started to pull them down and when Rachel saw what she was doing Rachel lifted up slightly and a few seconds they were on the other side of the room. Rachel lowered herself back down on one of Quinn's thighs who gasped slightly when she felt how wet Rachel was. Rachel pushed her knee against Quinn's soaking centre which caused Quinn to whimper at the pressure. Rachel leant down and kissed Quinn lightly before pulling back and making eye contact.

"I'm going to go down on you now." Rachel whispered as she slowly climbed down Quinn's body until her head was just about between Quinn's legs.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if it's not very good, i'm not the best at writing this stuff. If anyone wants to help out with story or any others PM me :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Four Hot Cheerleaders**

Brittany traced her fingers along Santana's bare arm causing the Latina to shift slightly in her sleep. Santana cuddled closer into Brittany's arms, pressing their naked bodies closer together. Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's long, thick dark hair then leant down and placed a light kiss onto Santana's lips. Santana felt Brittany's lips on hers and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning beautiful," Brittany smiled down at Santana and placed another kiss onto her lips. "Last night was fun." Santana moaned at the contact of Brittany's lips on hers. Memories of the night before came flooding back and Santana couldn't help but grin. It was a great night.

"You really know how to wear me out." Santana joked as she rested her head on Brittany's chest, feeling the blonde laugh at her comment.

"It's what I was born to do." Brittany smiled and kissed the top of Santana's head. A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Santana started to talk again.

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"Hmm… well I was thinking we could go for a walk," Santana lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at Brittany. "Then come back here and spending the rest of the day in this big, comfy bed. You know, making the most of the privacy." Brittany finished with a wink.

"That sounds like a plan." Santana grinned. Brittany nodded and carefully removed herself from under Santana so she could get out of bed. "Wait, where are you going?" Santana pouted when Brittany stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom. She went to reach out and grab Brittany but fell short and ended up lying flat on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Brittany stated simple. Santana's pout turned into a smirk and Brittany shook her head and laughed. "No Santana. I know what you're thinking and no." Santana pouted again.

"Why not Britt-Britt?"

"Because I want to at least get out of this room for an hour and we will miss breakfast if we don't go down soon."

"We can order room service." Santana counter argued as she stood up and walked up to Brittany and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany placed her hands on Santana's waist and shook her head again.

"San…" She started in a warning tone, "I want us to get out and enjoy being together."

"We can enjoy being together, naked, in bed." Santana said suggestively.

"I thought you were worn out?" Brittany cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm feeling better now." Santana grinned.

"I think you're feeling horny." Brittany winked.

"Can you blame me?" Santana asked innocently as she leaned in and captured Brittany's lips in a kiss. Brittany tried to pull away but Santana had her hands firmly placed on the back of her head. Santana pressed her body flush against Brittany's, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Brittany gripped Santana's hips and pushed the Latina back.

"I'm taking a shower." Brittany said affirmatively. "Alone." With that Brittany walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were a mess of limbs and sheets sprawled out on the bed. Sun had started to shine through the gap in the curtains. Rachel started to move as she opened her eyes. The rays from the sun hit Rachel right in the eyes causing her to groan and roll over. She stretched out her leg and accidently kicked Quinn in the face, causing the blonde to wake up.

"Watch it." Quinn said in a grumpy sleepy voice without opening her eyes. Rachel rubbed her eyes and carefully sat up.

"Wha-what happened last night?" Rachel asked confused. Her head was thumping and she couldn't remember anything. Everything was a blur.

"We drank… we drank a lot." Quinn said, sitting up and holding her forehead.

"Where are we?" Rachel questioned, looking round the room realising it wasn't hers or Quinn's dorm.

"Rosewood Inn." Quinn mumbled in response, holding her hands over her eyes. "Who turned the lights on?" Quinn moaned.

"Why are we there?" Rachel asked, still confused.

"We were stalking Britt and San." Quinn replied as though it was obvious. "Seriously, Rach, turn off the god damn lights!" Quinn complained and pulled her pillow up to cover her face. Rachel sat silent for a moment, some memories of the night coming back. She remembers watching Brittany and Santana on their date then she remembers drinking. She moans and answers Quinn.

"Quinn, that's the sun."

"Well, turn it off." Quinn sighed, throwing the pillow at the curtain in an attempt to close it but only opening it more. "God, why are we awake?"

"Are you a delight in the morning?" Rachel snorts, pulling a sheet up to cover herself.

"Shut up. You're the one who made me drink." Quinn moans throwing another pillow at Rachel, whacking her right in the face. Rachel gasped when the pillow hit her and glared at Quinn but just started laughing. "What you laughing at?" Quinn groaned, lying back down on the bed.

"You look like complete shit." Rachel says, continuing to laugh. Quinn sits back up and scowls at Rachel.

"Thanks babe." Quinn replied sarcastically. "You look like you got hit by a bus." Rachel shrugged and moved to get out of bed. She walked over to where she had left her phone.

"Oh, it's 10 o'clock." Rachel comments, still holding up a sheet around herself.

"Oh shit really?" Quinn asks, getting out of bed as well.

"Yeah, we should put some clothes on and go down for breakfast." Rachel suggests and Quinn nods.

"I'm going to take a quick shower then." Quinn states as she walks into the bathroom.

* * *

"Ready?" Brittany asks, holding out her hand for Santana to take. Santana nods and links their fingers together. They walk out of the room, hand in hand.

They get down to breakfast and are seated by the window. They get a coffee each and sit in silence enjoying each-others company.

"It's really peaceful here." Santana comments, looking out the window.

"I know, it's really nice, right?" Brittany agrees, gazing at Santana.

"It's beautiful." Santana smiles and turns to see Brittany staring at her.

"You're beautiful." Brittany grins and Santana smiles sheepishly back at Brittany.

"Britt…" Santana starts but doesn't finish. Their attention is taken but the sudden loud talking coming from round the corner.

_"I'm sorry miss, but you're name isn't on the list." _A waiter informs the people wanting a table.

_"My name's going to be on a killers list if you don't get us a god damn table." _A loud, angry voice replies.

_"Babe, calm down." _A calmer voice joins in.

_"Calm down? I need coffee and food and these imbeciles are being dickheads about it!" _The previous aggressive voice shouts back.

_"Miss, please lower your voice." _The waiter pleads.

_"You lower your fucking attitude. Standing there as though you're guarding the gates for the fucking Queen." _The angry guest yells.

_"Miss, please." _The waiter pleads again.

_"Yeah babe, let me handle this." _The calmer voice steps in.

There's a loud scoff and then the loud talking stops.

Moments later three people walk around the corner and come into Brittany and Santana's eye sight.

"San look." Brittany tapped Santana and pointed to the group. "It's Rach and Quinn." Santana raises her eyebrow and looks suspiciously at the couple.

"Rach! Quinn!" Brittany calls out before Santana can stop her. The couple and the waiter turn around and look to see who had called. When Rachel and Quinn saw Santana and Brittany then stood shocked. Quinn covered her face with her hands and Rachel groaned.

"This is your fault." Rachel whispers into Quinn's ear. Quinn just shakes her head.

"Would you like to sit near the guests at the window?" The waiter asks. Rachel and Quinn were almost about to say no when Brittany answered for them.

"They can join us." Brittany grinned and the waiter nodded. He led them over to the table next to Brittany and Santana. Santana leaned over to Brittany and lightly tapped her on the arm.

"What the hell Britt." Santana said through gritted teeth but Brittany just shrugged and smiled.

"Hey guys." Rachel greeted with a timid smile. Santana grunted as a response and Brittany smiled.

"Hey Rach, Q." Quinn waved her hand in reaction to her name. "What are you guys doing here?" Brittany continued.

"Well… um… we were… just…" Rachel stuttered but Santana finished her sentence.

"They were stalking us Britt." Santana glared at Rachel who shied away and smiled weakly. "Oh, and they had sex." Santana said casually, taking a sip of her coffee. Rachel and Quinn both looked up with stunned looks.

"How-how'd you know?" Rachel asked.

"1. Quinn's hair." Quinn looked embarrassed and tried to flatten her hair down but it wouldn't work. "2. I can smell it on you. 3. I guessed." Santana grinned, glad she had guessed right.

"Wait, you can smell it?" Rachel asked confused, pulling at her clothes, making Santana laugh.

"I thought you guys weren't having sex?" Brittany asked, trying to catch up.

"We weren't." Quinn grumbled and Santana raised an eyebrow at Quinn's obvious problems with Rachel's 'no sex' rule. "But we got drunk and Rachel got horny." Santana's face turned to disgust as Rachel gasped.

"Gross, Hobbit was horny." Santana said repulsed.

"Quinn!" Rachel scolded.

"What? It's true. It's not like we did it once then went to sleep. We did it all night long." Quinn said exaggeratedly.

"No-not all night." Rachel scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Its fine Rach, me and Santana did it all night long too!" Brittany grinned, making Santana and Quinn laugh when Rachel pulled a face of revulsion.


End file.
